


Movie Night

by Bmarvels



Series: FairyTail AU Short Stories & One Shots [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels
Summary: The whole gang gets together for a movie night hosted by Natsu. Everything goes great, until bad memories resurface, triggered by a scene in one of the movies.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: FairyTail AU Short Stories & One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489979
Kudos: 31





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenix_before_the_flame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_before_the_flame/gifts).



> This was based off of headcannon made by @phoenix_before_the_flame and made into a gift for them.

“We’re here!” Lucy calls from the doorway as she and the rest of the gang filters in. Their hands filled with snacks, drinks, and all kinds of goodies for their movie night. They knew if they didn’t come prepared with Natsu hosting, they would all spend the rest of the night hungry- learning from the last time he hosted and his cabinets were all bare.

“Come on in!” Natsu calls from the living room, getting the movies lined up for the night. His friends come in and set all the snacks down in the kitchen. Lucy and Levy organizing the bags and getting bowls out for the chips to be dumped into. Erza snags her favorite snacks she had bought specifically for herself and finds a spot on the couch waiting for the rest. Jellal chuckles at the redhead and finds a seat next to her. Soon, everyone had found a spot to cozy into. Gray sitting on the other side of Erza with a bowl of popcorn, Gajeel and Levy sitting together sharing chips and salsa, and then Natsu joins Lucy and Juvia on the other couch taking a Twizzler from Lucy for himself. She elbows him in the side but he just smiles and starts the first movie. “Ready?” They all nod and he hits the play button on the remote, starting the movie. 

It was Disney movie night. Full of sing alongs and arguments over which was the best movie or the best sidekick. Then there would be teasing over some of the girls with their princess movies once those started. Gray and Gajeel argue which villain is the worst while Natsu talks about how cool Jafar is with his magic even if he is a creepy, old guy. The others roll their eyes at him and Gray throws a few popcorn pieces at him. Natsu picks up the fallen pieces on him and eats them with a pleased smile before getting up to get more snacks from the kitchen while someone picks out the next movie. Not long after, Gray joins him in the kitchen to refill his bowl with some other snack. 

“You better not eat all the snacks. They’re for everyone since you never bother to keep your cabinets stocked with anything when it’s your turn to host.” Gray accuses as he looks through the different bags of snacks. “It’s a wonder how you even survive with how much you always eat.”

Natsu just laughs it off. “I don’t eat here by myself all that often unless it’s a microwaveable meal. I’d rather be out and see people.”

Gray goes quiet then nods, understanding how he feels about being alone. It was a bit easier for Gray since he preferred sitting alone in silence on the occasion while Natsu has always been an extrovert, people person. They were opposites of the same coin. A pat on his shoulder brings Gray back and Natsu’s smile flashes past him before he disappears back into the living room.

Everyone was back in their seats as the next movie was starting, The Lion King. With everyone snuggled back in their spots, all felt right. Nights like this never could compare to anything else. Time well spent with their favorite people. Best friends. Hand picked family. It all felt perfect, relaxing, comfortable… until, suddenly, it wasn’t. It was the scene with the stampeding wildebeests and Simba trapped in the gorge.

“Oh, I hate this part,” Lucy whines as she buries her face into Natsu’s shoulder. All of the girls agree, clutching onto someone or something, not wanting to watch what they deemed the saddest scene of all Disney movies- Mufasa’s death. Natsu’s jaw and fists clench tightly trying to ignore the threatening tremor that wants to move through his body. Gray averts his gaze as the scene gets closer. Scar has Mufasa pinned against the side of the gorge’s cliff and as soon as he releases, letting the king of the Pridelands fall to his death, Natsu shoots to his feet, knocking over the snacks in their laps and leaving Lucy with Juvia on the couch. He leaves the room and Erza was just about to scold him about the mess he’s made, but she catches a glimpse of his face before disappearing down the hallway. There’s a slam and the sound of a lock clicking. Lucy scrambles for the remote, stopping the movie. Gray has his hand covering his face as he leans against the arm of the opposing couch while the rest of the gang exchange silent, knowing glances.

“I-I’m sorry… I didn’t think about…” Jellal says quietly. Soft sobs start coming from Gray as he hides his face in his hands and folds his legs up against himself. Gajeel and Levy turn to comfort him and Juvia wastes no time making her way over there to rub his back comfortingly as he cries. Lucy leaves the room after Natsu with Erza and Jellal close on her heels. Lucy reaches the bathroom door, shut and locked from the other side. She puts her ear to the door and hears the sink water running on full blast in attempt to hide Natsu’s cries. The soft thuds of his fist against the side of the sink were telling alone as is. 

“Natsu…” Lucy says softly trying to keep her voice from breaking. Clearing her throat, she tries again. “Natsu, please come out. Let us help you.”

She leans her head against the door, trying to find the right words to help him. Erza crosses her arms and leans against Jellal. He wraps his arms around her, rubbing his hand against her arm.

“I completely forgot about the scene… I didn’t even think how it might-”

“Jellal, it’s not your fault. None of us thought about it when the movie started,” Erza assures him. “It’s been a couple of years since their dads…” She trails off, all of them knowing the story- both Natsu and Gray losing their fathers in an undercover job that went wrong. Partners on the police force, the best of their kind on the force. They had been partners for several years before either boys were born. It was a family get together, a barbeque. The two families did everything together, Natsu and Gray growing up as childhood friends, practically brothers. Their mothers had gone inside for the rest of the food while their dads were at the grill just laughing together and the guys were rough housing in the yard. That was when the car had pulled up alongside the house and the guns were fired, killing their dads instantly. Bullets were flying everywhere at their intended targets, leaving Natsu and Gray in the clear, frozen in fear until the car speeds away. Darkness loomed over the families for many months up to a full year until there was any semblance of their usual smiles.

After nearly an hour of trying to coax Natsu out of the bathroom, the water finally turns off and they hear a few sniffles before the door opens. His eyes puffy and red from crying, tears dried on his cheeks. Lucy throws her arms around him into a tight hug. They hold each other for a few moments, still standing outside the bathroom. Erza and Jellal join in on the hug, circling Natsu to finally comfort him. They continued hugging for as long as they felt it was necessary before leading him back into the living room. Gray starts to unfold himself, thanking the three surrounding him for their comforting words and touches. He looks up to see Natsu in just as a terrible state as he was. They lock gazes with a short nod and a tiny quirk at the corner of their lips.

“Next time, how about we discuss all of the movies beforehand with everyone before we even start the marathon?” Erza suggests. Everyone but Natsu and Gray are quick to agree, not wanting to encounter another situation like this. Game nights were supposed to be about relaxing and having fun. They check out all of life’s problems and worries at the door, never to be thought of for the rest of the night. Next time, it will be better again. But for now, it was time to turn it back around.

“So, how about Emperor’s New Groove?” Jellal suggests for the next movie getting a few chuckles from the rest and a kiss on the cheek from Erza.

“I think that’s a great idea.” Natsu tells him and gets an approving nod from Gray. “So, who needs more popcorn?”


End file.
